1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable microfluidic device, and more particularly, to a rotatable microfluidic device in which multiple analysis of a biological sample can be simultaneously conducted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic structure that performs an independent function in a microfluidic device generally includes chambers that can contain a fluid, channels through which a fluid can flow, and valves that can control the flow of fluid, and can be configured by various combinations of the chambers, the channels, and the valves. An apparatus manufactured by disposing the microfluidic structure on a chip type substrate, so that experiments including several steps of treatments and manipulations of biochemical reactions can be performed on a small chip, is often referred to as a lab-on-a-chip.
In order to transport a fluid in a microfluidic structure, a driving pressure is necessary. The driving pressure can be capillary pressure or pressure supplied by an additional pump. Recently, a disk type microfluidic device in which a microfluidic structure is disposed on a disk-shaped platform to transport a fluid using centrifugal force and to perform a series of works has been proposed, which is referred to as a Lab CD or a Lab-on-a-disk. Efforts have been made to provide various disk types of microfluidic devices that can rapidly and accurately perform necessary work in a centrifugal force-based disk type platform.
Disk type microfluidic devices can be applied to various kinds of pathological tests. Conventional pathological tests require a lot of work and various kinds of equipment. In order to rapidly perform a test, skilled clinical pathologists are required. However, even if clinical pathologists have required skill, it is difficult to perform various kinds of tests at the same time. However, in a diagnosis of an emergency patient, a rapid test result is very important for timely treatment of the patient. Thus, there is a need to develop an apparatus that can rapidly and accurately and simultaneously perform various pathological tests according to the necessary situations.